


Baby Daddy

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Flirting, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Noctis and Prompto are kids, Romance, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are single dads just trying to give their boys the best life they can. Love wasn't supposed to happen, but it knocks them out suddenly and now they're stuck.





	1. New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkberrry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/gifts).



> Hello ! This fic is something cute and came to my head while writing my other fics lol also I haven't beaten the game so this is a spoiler-free zone ♡ 
> 
> Gladio is Prompto's dad  
> Ignis is Noctis' dad
> 
> My tumblr username: xhelloxbeautifullx

Being a single parent is tough. Being a single parent with a little one running around? Psychotic. Gladiolus knows that better than most people because he is a single father to his adorable six year old son, Prompto. The little blonde boy is a ball of sunshine covered in freckles, who takes after his mother who left a month after he was born. Another well known fact Gladio didn't believe in until he had Prompto is a quiet house when you have a child under ten is not a good sign.

“Prompt? Where did you go? You have school today, munchkin.” He chuckles quietly at the faint giggling coming from under the coffee table, deciding to play along. “Oh, if I can't find Prompto, then who else will I buy ice cream for later?”

“Ice cream!?” It's as if the coffee table is alive from how loud Prompto suddenly gets before jumping out from his hiding spot. “Daddy, I want ice cream!”

“After school if you're good.” Gladio grins and gently ruffles his son’s hair before getting him ready for the day.

Chocobo Elementary is the local elementary school that is pretty popular in Insomnia. It has a wonderful faculty, lunch staff, and janitorial staff as well as being the only elementary school which a unique curriculum. Even the students who attend are usually bright and filled with energy; except for one. Noctis Scientia is six years old and he stands out in many ways, one major way is how quiet he is. 

Noctis has raven black hair and almond shaped blue eyes that mimic the ocean. His father is a chef/owner of the town’s most popular cafè, Chocobo Cafè, so the little boy is often in the cafè or with his babysitter, Lunafreya. Just like every other day, Noctis is sitting on his own at the dual desks in the classroom, avoiding eye contact with the other students until the teacher calls for everyone's attention. 

“Everyone, say hello to your new classmate who transferred into our class from Class Two. This is Prompto Amicitia.” The teacher introduces the excited blonde boy and has him sit next to the ever silent Noctis. 

The other students look over before averting their eyes and all of them have the same thought:  _ Noctis is too pretty. I'm too nervous to say hi.  _ Prompto is more than mesmerized when his pale blue eyes meet the unique shade of Noctis’. He swallows an invisible lump of nerves before smiling brightly, waiting until lunch time before speaking to his classmate.

“Hi! Your eyes are so pretty~ what's your name? I'm Prompto!” He greets excitedly and watches the other boy, hoping he won't be ignored.

“Thank you… I'm Noctis.” Noctis replies softly and looks at Prompto, a small smile forming on his face. “Noctis Scientia.” 

“Let's be friends, Noctis.” Prompto declares with another bright, wide smile.

A nod is what he gets in response and both boys end up smiling while enjoying lunch together. Prompto learns that Noctis’ dad is a chef as well as the boy’s favorite color is yellow. By the end of the day, Noctis has already memorized how many freckles are on his new friend’s face before he steps outside the building. Seeing his father waiting for him after school instead of his babysitter definitely makes the ravenette smile happily.

“Daddy.” Noctis says before running over to the tall, handsome brunette known as Ignis Scientia.

Ignis smiles warmly as he picks up his only son and places a tender kiss to his cheek. “I missed you today, Noctis. Let's go home, I'll make your favorite dinner tonight.”

“I made a friend.” 

The brunette listens intently to his little boy actually ramble about another person. Ignis adores that Noctis made a friend on his own and would do anything to keep the boy happy like this. “Well, we should arrange for me to meet your friend and his parents. So you and your friend can have a playdate.”

“Playdate? I don't know what that means…” Noctis pouts a little at the foreign word and forgets it as he resumes rambling about the sweet blonde boy in his class. 

“It's a day where you and your friend will plan a day to just play while the adults get to know each other.” The brunette explains as he sets up his son in front of the t.v. before going to the kitchen to start on dinner. “I would love to meet your friend soon so you two can play.”

_ At least he won't be lonely. _

Gladio can't help but chuckle as he listens to Prompto ramble about his new friend. If he has to summarize the description, his friend looks like a fairytale prince. He's happy his son made a friend on his first day at a new school; now he doesn't have to worry about his little boy being lonely or singled out because of his freckles or because he doesn't have a mother.

“That's great, champ. So how about this? You and your new buddy can hang out once I meet his folks?”

“YAY!!” Prompto squeals loudly in the backseat and throws his hands in the air excitedly.

A hearty laugh escapes Gladiolus’ lips as he watches his son run inside their apartment once he opens the door only to scoop up the excited blonde into his strong arms. While Prompto squirms in an attempt to escape, he gets held still as his dad takes off his shoes. Only after both sneakers are off does Gladio put the boy down, then Prompto dashes to the couch and eagerly bounces in his seat until the tv gets turned on.

“Daddy, where is Auntie?”

“Auntie has school still, she'll be back later.” Gladio chuckles quietly when the barrage of questions turns to silence at the sound of Spongebob Squarepants.

_ I wonder who has my little boy this excited. _

A warm smile forms on his face when his younger sister, Iris, finally gets home and watches her rush over to Prompto to smother her nephew in affection. Gladiolus notices a paper sticking out of his son’s opened backpack and picks it up slowly, blinking as he sees it's a flyer for a school play.

“School play, huh?”


	2. The Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am the Sun and I give light to the Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write and I got carried away haha ! This got done faster than I planned but anyway I hope you enjoy it !

“Alright, little ones. Time to assign the roles for the play.”

The class cheers excitedly except for Noctis, who didn't look like he even cared about the play. Chocobo Elementary’s first grade classes are going to perform a mini skit about the planets. There will be the sun, the nine planets, a narrator, and the rest will be the stars. The other first grade class will do a mini skit about the alphabet since it's a little bigger. 

The teacher is a middle aged woman with mahogany curly hair that's pulled into a neat ponytail. She's a little heavy set, but the woman has a heart of gold so the children and parents adore her. Her name is Autumn Martin and she grabs the list of roles she chose for the play. 

“Listen carefully, okay? The sun is Prompto Amicitia,” She starts from the sun and makes her way to the Pluto, “and finally Noctis Scientia is Pluto.”

Prompto gasps at being picked for the sun and smiles brighter than the sun itself when he looks at Noctis, gently grasping both of his friend’s tiny hands and squeezing them carefully. “Noct, congratulations on being picked too.”

“Thanks, Prom. You'll be a really good sun.” 

A small smile forms on Noctis’ face as he looks into the blonde’s lighter blue eyes. It's only been a few months since the first day Prompto was transferred into the class, but to the raven it feels like a lifetime already. His first friend, his only friend, and Noctis doesn't want to lose the one and only person who sees him as a kid and not a pretty toy.

During lunchtime, Prompto realizes he forgot his lunch box in the fridge and feels bad since Gladio made it just for him. He sighs softly at his empty stomach growling and looks at everyone else eating lunch, feeling hungrier by the second until there's half a lunch placed in front of him. 

“Share mine. You forgot yours, right?” Noctis says softly and smiles fondly at the blonde, not minding sharing the bento his dad cooked just for him.

“Wow, yours looks so yummy! Thanks, Noct!” Prompto smiles widely and sits closer to the raven so they can eat lunch together.

Two months pass by and today is the day of the play. All the students are anxious yet eager as the parents start piling into the auditorium, nervous about their very first performance. Prompto peeks from behind the curtain with some of the other students while already being dressed in his tiny sun costume that's as bright and yellow as his hair and personality. He seems the most excited because his dad and aunt were coming to watch him which means the world to him.

“Daddy and Auntie are here. I'm so nervous…” He murmurs to himself and nearly shrieks when he's nudged from behind, calming down when he turns to see his gloomy best friend in a Pluto costume. “Noct, you're gonna be fine.”

“My dad’s here. I'm nervous too…” Noctis admits as his ocean blue eyes scan the audience to find his own father, only to see him sitting next to a huge buff person with a lot of tattoos.

Gladio loses the ability to speak momentarily as the chatter from the other parents in the auditorium suddenly become deaf upon his ears. He's so beautiful that his breath is taken away. For a man, he’s very graceful and poised, and has long, toned legs that are covered by tight jeans which fit his round, firm ass too perfectly. He's wearing a fitting black long sleeved shirt with a v-neck collar. This angelic man has short, neat light brown hair and emerald green eyes that are complemented by slightly thick eyebrows. He tends to have the same emotionless expression, yet his eyes show all interest when he looks behind fashionable glasses as his gaze lands on Gladiolus. His athletic figure even has curves in all the right places and even his arms are flawless.

“My name is Ignis Scientia if you were wondering. You keep staring.” The beauty named Ignis speaks and it catches Gladio off guard. “My son is one of the planets.”

“Mine is the sun, quite literally.” Gladio chuckles quietly after finding his voice again and snapping himself out of his mini daze. “And I'm Gladiolus Amicitia, everyone calls me Gladio. Nice to meet you, Iggy.”

_ Iggy?  _

Their conversation gets cut off when the curtains and the sixteen members of the class Prompto and Noctis are in are standing in a row in order from the sun to Pluto. Ignis smiles fondly before snickering at the pout on his son’s face, wondering if it's because he can't stand next to the new friend the brunette hasn't met yet but nonetheless he starts recording once a little girl from the class starts reading from the paper handed to her. 

Prompto takes a step forward when it's his turn and smiles brightly as he recites the two facts he had to memorize. “I am the Sun and my light gives Earth life, and without me everything would die.” He looks at the teacher for permission before he says his next line. “I am the Sun and I am a million times bigger than the Earth.”

Of course Gladio caught all of that on tape, recording the rest in case his little boy has more lines at the end. He's so proud of Prompto for all the practicing he did for this skit and how excited the little blonde was for it. By the time it was Noctis’ turn, all the attention is on the tiny ravenette and the teacher has to give him a microphone or else no one will hear him.

“I am Pluto and my name is the same as the Roman God of the Underworld. I am Pluto and I am the second tiniest planet because I am bigger than Mercury.” The microphone helps a lot because Noctis really is soft spoken, but Ignis is so proud he's almost tearing up.

The final narration doesn't take long as well as the students being introduced with each of their roles in the skit. However the Sun loses his balance and falls flat on his face, resulting in Prompto tearing up from the impact and the blonde slips out of the costume once his nose starts bleeding.

“Owie…” He whimpers and before Gladio to rush over, Noctis is kneeling by Prompto with tissues he took from the teacher. “Noct?”

“We can't have a sleepover if you get hurt…”

_ They’re so cute _


	3. Sleepover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis have their first playdate a month after their school performance. Will their friendship bloom a romance between their fathers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !♡ I'm sorry for the delay, I've been so busy with college then jury duty was thrown in my face xhelloxbeautifullx

The place Gladio and Prompto arrive at is a big penthouse, the kind in which most kids dreamed to have growing up. On the top floor in one of Insomnia’s most exclusive streets, it has spacious rooms, a balcony pool with tall clear barriers, a formal indoor/outdoor garden, the dream home of many. It's way too spacious for a single father and his young son.

Prompto squeals in excitement while his father holds him up after ringing the doorbell. This is his first play date with his first friend so obviously the little blonde is more energetic than usual. When the door opens, even Gladiolus is stunned (though he's more focused on the person at the door).

“Gladio, Prompto, come inside. Noctis is in the living room drowning in Spongebob Squarepants.” Ignis greets the father-son duo with a warm smile, letting them step inside before shutting the door. 

Gladio puts his son on the carpet and watches him rush over to the living room, returning his attention to the breathtaking brunette as he follows Ignis into the kitchen. “Nice place.”

“Thank you, I'm glad you were able to come. Noctis rarely gets excited about anyone so when he told me about your son, he was bouncing in place.” Ignis chuckles quietly and pours coffee for the two of them, sitting across from the handsome man at the table.

It's impossible to miss the aquiline nose he has that complements his prominent cheekbones. Gladio is handsome in an understated way, his basalt jaw and Spartan shoulders easily brag about the vast amount of strength he has. He possesses a latent, leonine power and always walks with purpose and authority from what Ignis has seen so far. 

It's only been a month since they've met and there isn't a time where Ignis doesn't think about the chestnut haired man pinning him down somewhere and wrecking him in every which way. He forces those thoughts away for now an offers a small fond smile while listening to his new companion talk about how naturally bright Prompto is, admiring the other father deeply.

“Hey, Noct? If my daddy marries yours, we get to be brothers and play all the time!” Prompto says to Noctis suddenly and both boys look at each with a gleam in their eyes.

“I wanna play forever.” Noctis says quietly and smiles after the blonde does, finding Prompto’s smile contagious and warm. “We need to get our daddies to have a playdate first.” 

“Playdate?” Prompto blinks in confusion at the new word and hopes his friend will elaborate.

“Uh huh. Daddy says it's when two people meet up and play together, and it's special for grown ups.” Noctis explains though he misunderstood the actual definition he received for the word a while ago.

The little raven takes his eager friend to his room so they can play with his new toys. Of course that doesn't go unnoticed by Ignis, who shakes his head and smiles warmly. It makes him genuinely happy to see his shy, quiet son open up to someone as bright as Prompto.  _ I'm so proud of him. _

Gladio notices as well and chuckles quietly as he takes out some strawberries out for him and Ignis until the kids decide they want to eat before he has to make something for dinner. “Prompto was always a ball of sunshine and makes everyone smile but I never thought he would get such a shy boy to smile.”

“Noctis never opens up to people aside from myself and Lunafreya, she's my neighbor’s daughter and she babysits Noctis for me when I'm working.” Ignis explains with a warm smile, picking up a strawberry and taking a bite in a naturally elegant, seductively way without even noticing he's doing it.

“My little sister… usually babysits Prompto when I'm at work.” Gladio releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding while his eyes linger on the brunette eating the berry, watching some juice run down that perfect chin. “Her name is Iris…”

A nod is the response given before both of them can hear each other’s hearts racing the closer they get. Gladiolus has never met anyone who made him this nervous as well as excited. Before either men take any notice, their lips are only inches apart and they can feel the heat of their breaths. Ignis carefully takes off his glasses so they don't get in the way, instinctively closing his eyes.

He gently leans in and closes the distance between them. Once they pull apart, their breathing comes in shaky, shallow breaths as the exhilarating tension increases. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Gladio holds Ignis’ head in his hands and pulls the other into a fiery and passionate kiss. Arms make their way around the tattooed man’s neck as Gladiolus pulls Ignis onto his lap.

It feels a little naughty to make out with a man Ignis met a month ago when both of their sons are in the next room. Their moment of intimacy is interrupted at the loud crying, resulting in both fathers jumping apart and hurrying to the boys once Ignis has his glasses on. However, the crying was because of the little ones watching the Lion King in Noctis’ room.

“Simba’s daddy died…” Prompto whimpers and looks up at Gladio with tears in his light blue eyes.

Noctis is in a similar state and whimpers quieter than his friend. “Simba’s daddy got pushed down the mountain…”

_ False alarm _ . Gladio thinks to himself and crouches down by the two upset boys, ruffling their heads gently and smiling warmly. “Don't cry. Simba will get stronger because his dad is always with him.”

Ignis nods and sits on the floor, gently putting Noctis onto his lap and letting Prompto sit on him too before standing with both boys in his arms. “How about we watch the rest of this in the living room so all of us can watch it together?”

After relocating to the living room, Ignis sits with Prompto and Noctis on both of his sides. They're clinging to him to be more accurate, but the father doesn't mind at all. It's hard to ignore such a sweet boy who befriended his quiet, timid son. Gladiolus can't fight back a fond smile as he watches Prompto hold Noctis’ hand while leaning on the angelic man. The sight before him is honestly too sweet for words.

“Disney marathon it is. Prom, if you ask nicely maybe you can have a sleepover with Noctis.” Gladio says and laughs handsomely at the sudden pleading as both boys ask Ignis repeatedly for permission. 

“Only because tomorrow is Saturday.” 

The response ends up in squeals filled with happiness until the movie starts playing where it left off which skipped Mufasa’s death scene. Ignis smiles fondly at the little ones watching contently, leaning back against the couch before noticing a muscular arm behind his head. He leans over a little so his head rests against Gladiolus’ shoulder. 

“Daddy, are you gonna go on a date with Noct’s daddy?” Prompto asks innocently during the Can You Feel the Love Tonight scene and both Gladio and Ignis can feel their hearts stop.

“Maybe, kiddo. Just watch the movie…” Gladio says softly after forcing his brain and heart to function once more. 

  
_ That was unexpected _ .


	4. The Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is already perfect, but Gladio's heart can't take such beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! I'm sorry for the delay, but its finally done ! ♡ this story is almost done, but do not be sad my darling readers ! Also, if you want to draw fan art for this story or any other one of mine you enjoy, please go for it. I would love to see it ♡  
> My tumblr username -> xhelloxbeautifullx

Gladiolus doesn't like mornings. The sun is too bright when his son is bright enough, the birds outside are singing loudly near the window, and the sounds of people heading to work are obnoxiously loud. However he didn't wake up at home to his tiny human alarm clock or his actual alarm, he wakes up in a bed larger than his own and there's a warm body pressed against his own. 

In his arms lies Ignis and the brunette has his arms around Prompto and Noctis. The sight alone is peaceful and breathtaking, adding fuel to the fire of feeling bubbling inside the tattooed father. This is something Gladio wishes he could wake up to every day if he had the opportunity. It'll begin once he finally asks Ignis on a date, but first he'll have to get Iris to babysit her nephew plus the blonde’s new best friend whom he clings to.

_ Let me call Iris before they get up. _ Gladio thinks to himself while carefully slipping out of bed without disturbing the trio because his heart might actually break if he woke up these sleeping angels. He adjusts the blanket so it's covering them comfortably before quietly sneaking into the kitchen with his phone, dialing his little sister’s number knowing she's awake already because she's naturally an early bird. 

“Hm? Good morning, Gladdy. You're up early on a Saturday, I'm shocked.” Iris teases lightly when she picks up and rubs her eyes sleepily. “What's going on?”

“I met someone through Prom ironically, his best friend’s hot dad actually. The guy’s the one who sat next to me at the school play a month ago.” Gladio is thankful his teenage sister is really understanding and that their relationship is close. “... I'm thinking about asking him on a date.”

“Do it. That guy is a hottie and he'll be snatched up if you don't get him.” Iris snaps awake before she answers without any signs of hesitation. “His son was a little cutie too, Prom loves that boy from what I've heard so far.”

“They’re inseparable at this point.” He chuckles quietly and glances towards the bedroom to make sure no one else is awake yet. “Anyway, if he says yes to a date, will you watch both boys for us? I'll give you a little extra allowance to compensate for watching the wonder duo.”

“It's no big deal, Gladdy! I love watching my nephew and from the sound of things, his little friend is an angel too.” 

A shaky laugh escapes from his lips after the call with Iris ends. Gladiolus loves his sister to pieces and will do anything for her just like any brother should do for their sister.  _ I can't believe I'm going to start dating again. _ His thoughts are interrupted by toned, slender arms wrapping around his stomach and a cheek resting between his shoulder blades. “Good morning, Gladiolus.”

“Morning, Iggy. Boys still asleep?” 

“Correct, they won't be waking up for a while.”

It should be illegal for someone to sound so  _ voluptuous  _ especially with his first name rolling off such perfect lips. There’s a silvery tone in Ignis’ voice that reduces the everstrong Gladio into a puddle. The muscular man can feel the reluctance as he feels the brunette pull away from him as well as his racing heart getting ready to beat out of his chest. 

Amber eyes linger on the striking man standing by the counter, only then noticing that Ignis isn't wearing a shirt. Gladiolus swallows the invisible lump in his throat before taking off his own shirt, waiting for Ignis to reach up for the cabinets and easily sliding the garment onto him. The shirt is two sizes too big for the other man, but Gladio thinks it's absolutely irresistible. 

“T-Thank you?” Ignis sputters shyly and feels his face heating up. How else is he supposed to react?

“You looked cold.” Gladio says smoothly to cover up his impulsive behavior and coughs a little to hide his embarrassment.

The thing that leaves the older man speechless is Ignis never takes off the shirt. If this is a dream, Gladio will pray to every God out there that nothing will ever wake him up. Even as the two little ones make their entrance, everything feels surreal. The only missing piece is Iris not being here which would make this fantasy a reality.

“I think my daddy is wearing your daddy’s shirt.” Noctis whispers over to Prompto once they're settled at the kitchen table and both sets of blue eyes look to a shirtless Gladio then to Ignis cooking.

“That's my daddy's shirt and your daddy’s wearing it. It looks like a dress on him.” Prompto snickers sleepily in response, leaning on the tiny ravenette gently and watching the two adults be wary of each other while being completely flustered. “They're funny.”

Saying goodbye is always difficult, but once breakfast is done the boys have to say goodbye to each other or so they think. Ignis runs a hand through his hair as he looks through his messages and sighs softly in frustration. 

“I better find a babysitter quickly.” He mumbles and starts browsing through his contacts.

“I'm off today, I'll look after Noct for you. I'm sure my munchkin won't mind.” Gladio offers after the little ones go to clean up the mess they made in Noctis’ room. 

“Gladiolus, you're a lifesaver.” Ignis sighs softly in relief, placing a chaste kiss to Gladio’s cheek without thinking about his actions.

A faint blush forms on tanned man’s face before his amber eyes watch fondly as the angelic brunette tells Noctis and Prompto the change of plans, snickering at the high pitch cheering coming from his little ball of sunshine. Gladiolus feels a bundle of warmth in his heart when he sees Ignis holding both boys up and smiling softly while the little ones ramble about having the best sleepover ever.

“Noctis, make sure you behave for Gladiolus. I'll pick you up tonight.” Ignis says to his son and kisses his cheek gently after handing Prompto over to Gladio. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy. I'll be a good boy too.” Noctis responds and hugs Ignis around the neck, hiding his face against his father’s shoulder. 

By the time Gladio gets the boys back home, their nap time schedules must have kicked in because Prompto and Noctis are fast asleep in their booster seats. They’re holding hands, and they look so peaceful it makes Gladio feel bad that he has to move them. Moving both boys as careful as humanly possible with some help from Iris, the mahogany haired man gets the inseparable duo inside and right into Prompto's room so they could nap together.

By the time Ignis arrives to pick up Noctis, Gladio is the only person awake in the apartment. As he steps inside, he quickly takes out his cellphone to capture a few pictures of Noctis and Prompto fast asleep on the couch next to Iris, who's also asleep.

“They’re adorable.” He whispers to Gladiolus as the two adults sit in the kitchen so the brunette is off his feet. “Thank you again for watching Noctis. I hope he didn't cause too much trouble.”

“Nah, he's a lot calmer than Prom. He's a good kid. They napped, ran around, played, then started watching cartoons with Iris before all three of them fell asleep.” Gladio explains quietly and snickers a bit as he explains the energy filled day he had. “Iggy, you look exhausted. Want to just spend the night?”

“If it's not too much trouble. It would be dangerous to continue driving while exhausted.” Ignis says while rubbing his eyes sleepily with his glasses pushed up slightly. 

Between the two fathers, they manage to get the fast asleep trio into the respective rooms before meeting in Gladio’s. Ignis politely accepts the shirt offered to him to sleep in, sliding off his work clothes and putting the oversized garment on which leaves him in boxers and Gladio’s shirt. It's just as amazing to see now as it was this morning.

_ Holy shit… _ If the lack of oxygen won't kill Gladiolus, then seeing an angel on earth in his shirt will. It barely hides the perfect, firm, and round butt Ignis has, and it doesn't hide those delicious looking legs. Gladio could be suffocated by those thighs and die on the spot, and he wouldn't care. “I should lend you my shirts more often…”

Ignis reddens at the offhand comment and just puts his glasses on the nightstand, sighing softly in relief when his back hits the comfortable bed. “Thank you, Gladiolus… for everything.”

“No problem, Iggy. Hey, want to go on a date tomorrow?”

“Yes.”


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited date. (Please be warned, this is mostly smut ^.^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Thank you for being patient with me ♡ it's been tough but I finally finished this chapter and sadly there is one more left. If you want to make fan art for this or one of my other works, go right ahead. I would love to see it !  
> [xhelloxbeautifullx ](xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com)

Everyone has a favorite restaurant. The best restaurant to go to in Insomnia is El Placer. This peaceful place has the most delicious food for all the Spanish food lovers out there as well as a spicy atmosphere for couples to dance salsa comfortably. El Placer is an exquisite place to eat, and is truly the finest restaurant in town. Gladio hasn't taken anyone out to dinner that wasn’t Prompto or Iris in years, and he's about to take someone special there. 

The freshly ironed black dress pants he has on cling to his bulky muscular legs as if the article was made for his lower half. His firm ass and large package are nestled perfectly in them along with sleek black boxers hiding as well. Iris picked out a slightly loose black button shirt for her older brother earlier, even fixing the collar for him and leaving some of the buttons undone purposely.

“Wow, Gladdy. You look fantastic! Iggy is going to have an even harder time keeping his eyes off you.” Iris giggles as she helps him style his hair for the occasion, wanting to help Gladio in any way she can aside from babysitting the two little ones.

“Thanks, Iris. This is the first damn time I'm actually nervous about a date.” Gladiolus says with a chuckle, noticing his son wanting to help too and scooping up the tiny blonde. “Did you want to help me get ready too, Champ?”

“Mhm! Daddy has to marry Iggy so Noct can be my brother!” Prompto declares eagerly.

The innocence and brightness is too much for the tanned man’s heart. He places a kiss to Prompto’s cheek before putting the blonde on his bed gently. Gladio loves being a single parent, but he does want to settle down with the right person. And his gut and heart say that person is Ignis. After finally being finished with getting ready, the doorbell rings to signal Noctis and Ignis are there which of course has Prompto extremely excited.

“Hey Noct, Iggy. Come in for a sec.” Gladio greets the father son duo when he opens the door and grins as his eyes land on the black tight dress pants and black button down shirt plus a matching white tie his date had on. “You look great by the way.”

“Thank you. You look very statuesque.” Ignis flashes a barely noticeable smile before saying goodnight to his beloved Noctis and giving a soft yet stern warning to behave for Iris. 

El Placer is a reservation only restaurant because it is so popular and it allows it to keep up with demands. Luckily, Gladiolus made reservations a week ahead of time, and it came in handy since the El Placer isn't too packed tonight (mostly because they're having a date on a Thursday). Ignis isn't too fond of crowds so this was truly perfect. 

Gladio doesn't remember much of their meal, letting his mind and eyes wander to the beautiful man sitting across from him. Once they were finished, he offers his hand with a small smug grin on his face as couples start dancing to the pleasant Latin music. “Shall we?”

Ignis chuckles lightly, placing his hand on top of his date’s as he stands up. “I would love to.”

They're practically gliding and floating across the dance floor with every smooth step that matches the rhythm. Neither aware that the other patrons actually gave them space, too mesmerized in each other to notice the enthusiastic cheering and applause. Only when the song stops do they notice and Ignis blushes up to his ears while finally laughing genuinely.

“Unexpected, but I enjoyed myself a lot. Thank you, Gladiolus.” The brunette whispers into Gladio’s ear after they finally make it outside once dinner and their drinks are paid for.

“If you keep saying my name like that, Iggy, you won't be able to walk tomorrow.” Gladio whispers huskily into Ignis’ ear, savoring the visible shiver that goes down the other’s body. 

“Maybe I want that,  _ Gladiolus. _ ” Ignis purrs, parading his already voluptuous figure in those tight clothes and he just had to turn Gladio on in their tipsy state.

They barely make it into Ignis’ apartment before the brunette yanks Gladio down for a heated kiss that's mostly teeth, only parting briefly to kick off their shoes. It doesn’t take long before Ignis presses his lips against his date’s for another heated passionate kiss. He parts his lips to give an invitation for the other's warm tongue. Gladio wastes no time and nearly shoves his tongue into his almost lover's mouth, swirling their tongues rapidly and quickly peeling off layer after layer of clothing.

A soft huff escapes Ignis when he's lifted off the ground and unceremoniously dumped onto his own bed. His playful scowl doesn't last long when Gladio kisses his lips to swallow up any protest about being manhandled. Slight moans are released between their kiss as Gladiolus begins to caress down the brunette’s slender sides, down to that frequently irritating belt. 

After seeing his new lover struggling with the article, Ignis takes it off instead after releasing a soft chuckle into the kiss. Their kiss finally parts when the need for air becomes too desperate, but it doesn't stop the other man from attacking the brunette’s neck with kisses and hickeys.

Ignis runs his nimble fingers through Gladio’s lushous brown locks, shuddering at each kiss being placed on his body. Each kiss has a lingering heat from those same slightly chapped lips, especially as they travel to the father’s most sensitive area. Pants and boxers are quickly discarded by Gladio, and he doesn't hesitate to run his velvet tongue all over Ignis’ throbbing erection slowly. As it's obvious that he's taking his time, the slow pace is already driving the brunette insane with arousal mixed with pleasure.    
  
Moans and pleas for more only escalate after watching his cock disappear into Gladio's mouth while lube slicked fingers work him open. The sensation are becoming unbearable as Ignis grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, struggling to keep his voice down so the neighbors don’t hear.

“Let me hear you, Iggy. I don't fucking care if they hear.” Gladio nearly growls after pulling back from Ignis’ twitching length, accepting the condoms the brunette shyly hands him.

“Y-You’ll have to make me loud then.” Ignis still manages to tease the gorgeous man above him. 

An almost predatory smirk forms on Gladiolus’ face as he slips on a condom onto his hard cock, watching Ignis’ reaction as he slides into the brunette slowly. He studies the uncomfortable expression melt into a relaxed one as Ignis relaxes and starts to adjust to his size. Only after getting approval does Gladio start to move, gradually beginning to thrust deeply into the other and soaking in the lewd sounds he's receiving.

Eventually the bed starts to creak and shake the more strength Gladio used. If Ignis has to be honest, he's never been on the receiving end until today and he can't hold back any moans because he's enjoying it so much. Tears form in those piercing green eyes as he feels his prostate being abused with every thrust, bringing him close to what may be the best orgasm he'll ever have in his life.

Ignis can't think about anything other than the pleasure and the man pounding into him. Blunt nails digging into Gladio’s tattooed back as the two finally cum at the same time, leaving the both of them seeing white when it happens. It takes a moment for Gladio and Ignis to come down from their high, meeting each other’s eyes and just smiling fondly yet tiredly.

“It's crazy… we've only known each other for a few months, but… I love you already, Ignis.” Gladio whispers after they finally clean up and cuddle in bed.

“I love you too, Gladiolus.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! This is the last chapter~ sadly it's a little short but it's sweet ♡ please enjoy and thank you for the support on this story !
> 
> [xhelloxbeautifullx](https://xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com)

“What a mushy story…”

“How romantic!”

Noctis shakes his head at his stepbrother’s reaction, letting out a quiet sigh at the normal overly energetic blonde. They're both sixteen now and they're both second years in high school. It's been ten years since the faithful day he and Prompto ultimately got their dads to date. The raven lays across the couch, using his brother's lap as a pillow as if it's the most natural thing to do.

“But you two are the reason I got to meet Iggy and eventually ask him to be my husband.” Gladio chuckles as he sits on the loveseat, leaning back against it in a wife beater tank top and sweatpants which is his lounge around the house outfit.

Amber eyes glance to the kitchen where his beautiful husband is preparing dinner. Over the years Ignis managed to become even more angelic, and Gladiolus didn't think that was even possible. Silver hair blends perfectly with chocolate brown hair, and just like fine wine Ignis got better with age. He doesn't think when he swiftly yet quietly heads over to his husband, wrapping his strong arms around Ignis from behind.

“Hello, love. It's not ready yet.” Ignis says without looking up, melting a little into the embrace and blushing lightly at the childish fake gagging sounds their sons are making.

“Can you guys not be gross? And Prom wants to hear more of the story… I do too.” Noctis says softly from the couch and luckily everyone got used to his soft spoken tone.

_ The church was elegant, large, and it was where many couples had got married, surprisingly the priest agreed to have a gay marriage in the church. Everything was falling into place according to plan, and the only thing left to do was to say their vows, then Prompto and Noctis would become brothers. _

_ “I'm excited, Auntie!” The little blonde beamed as he held the rings and looked up at Iris who was on the verge of tears. “Don't cry…” _

_ “Prom, these are happy tears.” Iris smiled and kissed Prompto’s hair, fixing his suit one last time. “Remember just bring the rings to your dad, okay?” _

_ “I got it!” Prompto grinned from ear to ear and nodded, eager to do this properly. _

_ Gladio knew this day would come, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He waited two years before he got down on one knee, and he popped the big question in Ignis’ favorite cafe. The brunette was a happy teary mess as he accepted. They made sweet love that night and now they're tying the knot six months later. _

_ ‘Man…’ Gladiolus thought as he watched Ignis walk down the aisle. ‘I fucking love him.’ _

“Love, what are you doing?” Ignis asks softly and closes his eyes the moment he feels lips against his neck.

“Ewww~!” Prompto whines childishly as he and Noctis set up the table. He doesn't really mind the two older men being affectionate, he just likes teasing them until Gladio wrestles him for it. 

As predicted, the blonde lets out a squeak when he’s hoisted over his father's shoulder and instantly starts squirming as he gets carried away to the living room. Noctis just shakes his head in disapproval as he watches his step-brother get tickled to death. “That's what you get for being a drama queen.”

Family doesn't mean blood relations. Families can be formed by adoption, marriages, or even by friendly bonds that are stronger than words. Their family isn't perfect, but no one is perfect (except Ignis in Gladio’s eyes). As long as there's love, there can be family.


End file.
